Robando Besos
by Max player123
Summary: Un Fic para la actividad de ABRIL: "Guerra de besos" del foro "Torre de los Titanes" , espero que les guste y si no me vale


**Robando Besos**

Raven estaba sentada en la mesa con los brazos apachurrados y la cabeza cargada en la mesa , Robin llega mientras su mirada mostraba un poco de frustración , El de antifaz se sienta en la silla en frente de Raven quien estaba deprimida pero no lo mostraba — ¿ Aun no puedes hablar con Bock'sarha ? —

— Ni tu con Starfire —

Robin se acucharra en la mesa mientras Chico Bestia quien los ve — ¿ Por que tienen esa cara de burro castigado ? — Los dos lo miran y el desaparece de la escena

— Supongo que es hora de otra platica entre Robin y Raven — Ella se sienta firme pero el se levanta — Faltan las bebidas — El de capa amarilla saca dos botellas de coca para beber mientras platicaban

— La mía que sea light por favor — El saca una coca Light y se la pasa mientras se sentaban frente a frente — ¿ No pudiste invitar a salir a Starfire ? — El asienta con la cabeza — ¿ por que sufrimos mal de amor ? — El del antifaz mira como el rojo de la etiqueta le recordaba la melena de su princesa de ojos verdes y piel dorada — ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— Decirle la verdad a Starfire en un lugar adecuado — El le quita la tapa a la gaseosa y le da un trago para volver a cerrarla con cuidado — Quizás la llevare al parque a ella le gusta —

— Solo se tu mismo — Raven se sirve en un vaso y remoja sus labios en la bebida — Conozco a Star desde hace tiempo así que se lo que a ella le gusta y tu idea le fascinara — Raven ve el color plateado de la etiqueta — Soñando con el color plateado de la etiqueta nota mucha desesperación —

— Cuéntame que tienes — Raven agacha la cabeza pero ve como una cosa blanca pasaba por la ventana — Ah ya veo con que el guardián del poder infinito no te presta atención —

— Si es cierto... — Raven le da un trago mas profundo al vaso — Cuando nos conocimos , pensé que era un ser que solo le gustaba destruir pero cuando me beso esa vez me di cuenta que tenia una alma —

 _Flash Back_

Los Titanes habían sido envenenados , por lo que Raven era la única que podía salvar a sus amigos pero para eso se alió con un príncipe extraterrestre y guardián de los dioses para salvarlos , el viaje había sido largo pero tras luchar valientemente lograron obtener la cura , pero lo ultimo que encontró fue al ser vestido con una toga larga hasta casi los pies de color blanco , sus botas blancas adornada con dorado mientras que sostenía un bastón de madera con un semicírculo con un sol y una luna en el centro — Gracias por ayudarme — El de blanco y ojos dorados no dijo nada pero cuando sintió los brazos de Raven en su cuerpo quedo sorprendido , ella baja su paño de su cara para juntar sus labios con los del guardián quien quedo completamente sorprendido , la de ojos violetas noto el rubor en su piel blanca casi pálida pero el cerro sus ojos para tomarla de la cintura hasta que se separaron lentamente mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba la cabellera de la chica gótica quien estaba sonriendo con sus ojos brillando a la luz de la luna — Vaya ... Nada mal para tu primer beso ... y para el mio ... —

— Nos veremos ...— El ser se acerca al borde de la torre y se lanza al aire para salir volando como una especie de estrella fugaz perdiéndose en medio del firmamento nocturno

 _Flash Back_

Raven le da un sorbo a su vaso vaciando el recipiente de vidrio pero ella agacha la cabeza — Pense que posiblemente el dejaría de ser un ser de destrucción — Robin carga su brazo en la silla mientras que Raven reflexiona — Bueno dejo de destruir planetas y galaxias por mi pero quisiera que se atreviera a rodearme —

— Si , pero no se me ocurre nada para ayudarte — Robin hace girar la botella en la mesa mientras que Raven respiraba lentamente — Tengo una idea para que podamos obtener lo que queremos —

— ¿ Enserio ? ¿ Como ? —

— Eso déjamelo a mi — El se levanta mientras decide ir al mercado , mientras veía a Starfire cepillando su cabello y con sedita en las piernas pero ella voltea para ver al líder del antifaz — Lo siento no quise interrumpir —

— No interrumpes Robin — Ella lo invita a pasar mientras que el lider de capa estaba un tanto feliz al verla tan bella como siempre — ¿ Que haremos ahora ? —

— Pienso ir a comprar un par de cosas para esta noche — Starfire levitaba en frente de el pero no dejaba de verla como si nada — Pues esta noche haremos una actividad para mejorar la convivencia entre todos y queremos que todos participemos —

— Me gusta esa idea — Los dos bajan al garaje mientras que el líder encendía la moto R y se colocaba el casco y sale del garaje mientras que la pelirroja se subía

— Sujetate preciosa — Los dos salen a las calles mientras viajaban a la tienda de comestibles , Robin sentía como la cara de Starfire se sujetaba a su cara lo que lo hizo sonreír mientras que frenaba lentamente su transporte y al bajar comienzan a caminar por el centro comercial mientras todos los miraban , las bolsas eran cargadas por Robin mientras ella caminaba viendo una tienda de ropa — ¿ Te gusta ? — Era un vestido color morado con el vientre abierto y un tamaño de media pierna — ¿ Por que no te lo pruebas Starfire ? — Al pasar la tamaraniana toma el vestido mientras que entraba al probador pero Robin ve como la falda llega al piso y cuando abre los ojos la ve salir descalza con ese hermoso vestido mientras que sus manos estaban juntas delante de ella — Te vez hermosa ...— No termino de decir ya que Starfire lo toma en sus brazos — Quiero volver a besarte — Ella solo le sonríe mientras que Robin se acercaba lentamente mientras que sus labios se rozaron , los ojos de la princesa se cerraron a sentir la punta de los labios de Robin en los suyos , pero siente como sus labios se van uniendo lentamente , la princesa lo toma de la espalda mientras que el ser con capa la toma de la cintura , el beso que se habían dado era mas tranquilo y apasionado mientras se separaban lentamente para mirarse a los ojos

— Lo siento Robin ... No puedo aceptar tu regalo — Ella sale de la tienda dejando el vestido a la vendedora pero casi al salir el de capa amarilla la toma del brazo y la jara a su lado dándole un beso mas profundo y arrinconada contra la pared , ella lo toma de la cabeza mientras la frotaba y el la tomaba de la cintura mientras acariciaba su pierna derecha , los dos se separan para tomar un poco de aire y volverse a besar mientras que los dos se separan para mirarse a los ojos — Te amo Robin —

— Yo también Starfire , yo también —

 _En la Torre_

Raven estaba viendo el ocaso mientras que en sus manos tenia aquella rosa blanca que le había regalado un ser estelar similar a un ángel que bajaba del cielo , con sus piernas juntas la acariciaba con sus manos sintiendo un poco de tristeza y casi al borde del llanto — _Ahora recuerdo por que no tengo emociones , odio estar enamorada y me enamora odiar a Bock'sarha , amor y odio ... Dos emociones mas poderosas_ —

— No creo que el odio sea una emoción poderosa — Una manta blanca cae a su lado dejándola asombrada mientras que solo veia sus ojos dorados , el resto de su cara estaba cubierta por su capucha y un pañuelo blanco con bordes dorados y ella baja la cabeza ignorándola — Cuando te conocí aquella noche me di cuenta que eres diferente —

— ¿ Diferente ? ¿ En que sentido ? —

El de blanco se acerca a Raven mientras sus manos se rozaban — Hiciste algo que nunca nadie había hecho en toda mi existencia —

— ¿ Que cosa ? — Pregunto ella mientras deslizaba su mano lentamente para sentir unas garras muy agudas las cual salta con una sonrisa levanta para tomarlo de la mano — ¿ Que fue lo que hice ? —

— Fuiste la única que no me vio como a un monstruo — Ella voltea para ver como se desprendía del pañuelo revelando sus labios y se quita la capucha para ver su melena plateada que relucía con el atardecer

— ¿ Es por eso que me defendiste y protegiste todo este tiempo ? — El ser de ojos dorados deja salir una leve sonrisa mientras que ella se sonrojaba al sentir las cálidas manos — Pense que tu ...—

— ¿ Que tenia sentimientos de atracción sentimental hacia ti ? — Raven lo mira con esos ojos violetas azulados a punto de romperse — ¿ Crees que lo nuestro es permitido ? ¿ Un inmortal y una mortal juntos ? —

— Lo que seamos no importa , sino lo que sentamos uno por el otro — Los dos se miran a los ojos mientras se tomaban de las manos — Dame un beso —

— ¿ Que... ? —

— Un beso — El se acerca a Raven y la comienza a besar lentamente mientras que sus labios se fusionaban pero el la toma suavemente de la cintura y ella comienza a tocar su cuerpo mientras que el beso se volvía mas ardiente y pervertido , los dos se empezaron a comer la boca uno al otro mientras que Raven decide usar su lengua con la del guardián quien la toma de la cintura con mas fuerza pegandola a su cuerpo mientras ella lo abrazaba del cuello para separarse y juntar sus frentes mientras sus ojos se cerraban — Vaya ... Sin palabras ... — El rubor de Raven estaba sobre todas sus mejillas — Me gustas mucho guapo —

— Y tu a mi — Los dos se ponen de pie y ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras posaba su cabeza en su pecho — ¿ Sabes que es mejor que un beso permitido ? Un beso robado — El de ojos dorados la mira con la ceja levantada — Significa que no debes pedir un beso sino besarme cuando quieras hacerlo y yo este desprevenida —

— Eso me agrada — Mientras todos se juntaban en la torre , los hechiceros entraban a la sala tomados de la mano , Robin deja un tazón de papas fritas mientras todos se sentaban a pasar la noche como amigos y parejas

 **Fin**


End file.
